Message In A Bottle
by p0ck3tf0x
Summary: Matthew threw the message in a bottle out to sea, not expecting an answer and certainly not expecting to hit a merman.
1. Message in a Bottle

Synopsis: Matthew threw the message in a bottle out to sea, not expecting an answer and certainly not expecting to hit a merman.

Hetalia does not belong to me. Neither do any of the countries mentioned. Get back to me after 'World Domination Phase 3' is complete.

* * *

**MERRY WHATEVER YOU MAY OR MAY NOT CELEBRATE! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

_Just a castaway  
An island lost at sea  
Another lonely day  
With no one here but me  
More loneliness  
Than any man could bear  
Rescue me before I fall into despair_

Message in a Bottle _by_ The Police

* * *

**Message in a Bottle**

Matthew sat shivering at the end of the pier, watching the waves lap against the boat moored next to him. The ocean was smudged charcoal to match the oncoming storm and it suited his mood just fine; dark, miserable, forlorn.

Lonesome…

The lighthouse behind him continued to flash in endless circles, warning passing ships to avoid the dangerous outcropping… And warning them to avoid him. As the caretaker of the lighthouse, he was alone and secluded.

Sure, it had been alright in the beginning. He read, and skipped stones on the beach, and read… And skipped stones on the beach… And read… And so it became repetitive rather fast. Matthew was an introvert, yes, but introverts still needed conversation and affection from time to time.

He sighed and shucked off his shoes. He knew that the water would be ten degrees too cold but he was unconcerned; perhaps the temperature would wake him from this endless nightmare. His toes slipped beneath the water and his shivering worsened.

Matthew looked around but nothing changed. He was still asleep.

Dead to the world.

Alone.

He sighed and fondled the weathered 'COKE' bottle in his hand. It had washed up on the shore none the worse for wear; it was old, several decades old at least, but still in on piece.

It was more than he could claim.

"Oh, shut it, will you?" He growled, comfortable in the knowledge that no one could hear him talking to himself. "Stop whining. So you're lonely, get over it."

He flopped backwards onto the pier and let the bottle roll from his hand. It splashed as it hit the water with a hollow sound.

Empty…

Useless…

But it gave him an idea.

Matthew flipped over onto his stomach and reached into the water. The position was precarious at best and dangerous at worst but he managed to reach the bottle before it drifted out to sea.

"Gotcha'!"

His sleeves were soaked but he somehow felt warmer than before, even with wet clothes and bare feet. A message in a bottle! That was the answer!

He knew the chances of a response were, uhm, impossible, but it would distract him and perhaps even touch someone else when the bottle _did_ wash to shore; wherever that might be, whenever that might be.

Matthew rummaged through his pockets for a permanent marker and, after a moment of deliberation, tore a page from the novel he was reading. He made sure to tear out the last page, so that the recipient could see just how important the note was to him. A bibliophile would never just rip out the last page of a novel; it leaves frustration and disappointment in its wake.

But this was serious.

He sat staring at the page for ten minutes. What should he write? _'Hello'_? Too simple. _'Goodbye, cruel world'_?Too foreboding. _'My name is Matthew and I complain far too much'_? Closer, but not quite.

"Save me."

Matthew pursed his lips but, no, that seemed to be it. That was all he wanted to write. Save me, rescue me…

Answer me…

He knew there would not be an answer but… He still wanted one. He wanted to talk to someone other than himself or the large white dog sleeping in the lighthouse.

He stuffed the note into the bottle and unwrapped some bubble gum, three pieces, to use as a cork. He sealed the bottle with the bubblegum once he was done chewing and tossed it into the water. It floated out on the gentle waves for a couple of metres before disappearing under the surface.

He sighed again. He was almost positive that the bottle was supposed to float; that was sort of the whole point.

Failure.

Matthew swished his toes in the water and tried to decide what to do next. He could read, or skip stones, or read… Ah, but the last page of the novel was under the sea now…

"What is this?"

Matthew shrieked and tried to rear back but someone, _something_, was grasping his foot.

"Oh? You speak Mermish?" Whatever it was made a strange screeching sound that was not unlike his previous scream. It hurt his ears.

"Ouch, stop that! Let go!"

"You're the one that threw a bottle at me."

Matthew stopped panicking long enough to actually _look_ at the creature holding his foot in one hand and his message in a bottle in the other. And then his heart stopped altogether.

"You're a fucking mermaid!"

"More of a merman, really. See?" It, no, he pointed at his chest. "No breasts. Shame, that."

The merman was pale and seemed to shine beneath the water. His torso was indeed that of a man but that was where the resemblance ended. His hips tapered into the strong tail and fins of a tiger shark, pointed and powerful. His ears were also pointed and it gave him an impish air.

His gaze was direct and a bright, almost glowing crimson.

"That's, uhm… Oh dear."

"Yes, so now that we've got that cleared up; what's the big idea, throwing a bottle at me? That's not very nice."

"I'm, oh, sorry," Matthew apologized. He was running on automatic and it seemed natural to apologize to him, even if the creature itself was _unnatural_. "It won't happen again."

The merman crossed his arms on the pier and rested his chin on them. He placed the bottle on the rotting wooden planks. He stared at it and then at Matthew, and then back to the bottle.

"What does it say?"

"Uhm, it says 'save me'. Didn't you read it?"

"I can't read."

Matthew blinked.

"Then why did you come here?"

"Curiousity, mostly. Besides, you hit me on the head with a bottle. That's sort of difficult to ignore."

"Oh."

"My name is Gilbert."

"Matthew," he replied without thinking.

"Hello, Matthew." Gilbert smiled and showcased two rows of jagged shark teeth at odds with his innocent expression. It was frightening. "It's a pleasure to meet _me_, I'm sure."

* * *

Gilbert started to visit whenever Matthew wandered down to the stone beach. Sometimes the merman was frolicking in the waves and sometimes he was sunning himself on a rock. Matthew avoided him for the first two weeks but curiousity affected him just as much as it had affected Gilbert and he found himself drifting a little closer each day. Soon, he was sitting on the pier again and Gilbert was clutching at his feet, admiring his toes.

"'Toes', you say?"

Matthew laughed.

"Yes, they're called toes."

Gilbert frowned, his nose scrunching up.

"What are they for?"

"Uhm, walking, I guess."

"'Walking', you say?"

Matthew laughed again.

"Yes, walking."

"This is all very confusing." He cocked his head to the side. "What do they taste like?"

"What…?"

Matthew was cut off as the merman slipped his toe into his mouth and sucked. Gilbert pulled a face and Matthew was caught between horror, embarrassment, and humour.

Gilbert let go with a little _popping_ sound and studied his toes.

"They taste weird…" He sounded perplexed.

"What did you think they would taste like?" Matthew asked, laughing and blushing. He tried to tug his feet back but Gilbert refused to let go.

"Fish," he said decisively, "but they don't. Not at all."

* * *

Gilbert ran his fingernails down his legs, fingering the fabric of his jeans. Matthew watched him with interest. His fingers were long and thin, the knuckles pressed tight against his pale skin, and crowned in fingernails that were closer to claws than fingernails.

"It must be strange to have legs."

Matthew cocked an eyebrow.

"It must be weird to have fins," he shot back.

Gilbert looked up, surprised.

"Not at all!"

Matthew sighed. Gilbert still had problems putting himself in someone else's shoes, pardon the pun, and found it endlessly fascinating that Matthew had legs and feet and toes instead of fins. He refused to believe that there might be something better than a tail, or at least equal.

* * *

"Why do you wear clothes?"

"Why not?"

"They look itchy."

"They are, sometimes."

"Then why?"

"Because otherwise I would be wandering around naked."

Gilbert blinked.

"Is that a bad thing?" He looked down at his own chest. "I'm naked. I like being naked. I think I would still like you if you were naked."

Matthew spluttered and coughed.

"Oh, really?" He blushed, knowing that Gilbert did not understand the connotations but still embarrassed.

"Mmhmm. I might even like you more."

* * *

Gilbert was lying on the pier next to Matthew, his tail dragging in the water as he slept. Matthew shifted onto his side and watched him.

The merman was no longer as frightening as he had been on that first meeting. In fact, his presence was now comforting. It had been three months since Matthew had first sent that bottle out to sea and he was forever grateful that Gilbert had answered his message.

He was no longer alone, even if their relationship was a touch unconventional. Gilbert was demanding and mischievous and curious and cunning and brilliant. Matthew was glad to have met him, even if no one would ever believe him.

Gilbert snuffled a bit and scooted closer to Matthew. He nestled into the crook of his arm and did not seem to mind the scratch of his sweater, despite earlier complaints.

Matthew sighed in contentment and curled a little closer still, wrapping his arms around the merman and kissing him on the forehead, chaste and soft.

He was no longer alone…

And it was wonderful.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_This is just a bit of a Christmas present for MapleVogel. I would like to write more one shots for this alternate universe, if she will let me. She created this universe, dubbed 'Beyond the Sea', and often draws pieces for it on her tumblr account. I would recommend visiting. (It is so cute!) _

_I still need to flesh out this alternate universe a little more so I decided to keep it sweet and light in the meantime._

_All of my love, m'dear, and thank you for supporting me in this past year. It has meant the world to me, truly._


	2. Omake

**Omake**

"Read to me."

Matthew looked up from the novel clutched in his hands. Gilbert was leaning on the pier and flicking his tail like a fascinated cat.

"Excuse me?"

"Read to me."

"Why…"

"Because I can't read, of course," Gilbert tugged on his trousers. "Please?"

Matthew frowned and Gilbert cocked his head to the side, the picture of innocence. Matthew gave in.

"Yes, fine."

He turned to the first page and started reading aloud. It went well enough until he reached the opening dialogue and Gilbert hissed.

"No, you have to do the voices!"

"The… Voices?"

"Yes! You have to do the voices!"

Matthew growled but continued to read, lowering his voice when the male lead was speaking and using a light lisp when the female lead replied. Gilbert grinned, showcasing two rows of pointed shark teeth.

"'… and the car backfired with a loud bang…'"

"You have to do the sound effects too!"

Matthew glared.

"I do not."

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please…?"

Matthew sighed and added the sound effects, knowing that he was absolutely and thoroughly whipped.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_This is just a little omake of sorts, because it is Christmas and because I can. Mostly because I can._


	3. Another Omake

**Another Omake**

"What're you doin'?"

Matthew looked up from the sandcastle in front of him. He had built three towers and a retaining wall so far on the small beach that was more rocks than sand.

"I'm building a sand castle."

Gilbert rolled over onto his back and tried looking at the structure from another angle. He cocked an eyebrow.

"But it's so small… How will they get in?"

"I… Who, exactly?"

"The king and queen and prince and princess and, and, and… Their dog."

The large white Great Pyrenees lying in the shade raised his head at the mention of 'dog' before snorting and letting his head droop to his paws.

Matthew blinked.

"Gilbert, it's not… It's not an actual castle."

"I know! We have to make it bigger!"

"Gilbert…"

"Bigger! Biggggger!" His tail flicked in the seawater and splashed as rolled back onto his stomach and smacked his hands against the beach.

Matthew laughed and handed Gilbert the blue plastic bucket.

"Yes, alright, whatever you say. We'll make it bigger."

"Yesss!"

Gilbert started shovelling sand into the bucket with both hands before turning it over. The tower immediately crumbled. He did it again with the same results.

He pouted and Matthew bit his lip.

"Here," he offered, taking the bucket back, "let me help you."

Matthew packed the bucket down with sand and water before levelling it off. He gave it to Gilbert and covered his hands with his own. He flipped the bucket, fast, and held his hands still when Gilbert tried to tug it off before it could set.

Gilbert watched him over the bucket, agitated.

"Now?" He asked.

"No."

"Nooow?" He tried tugging it off again but Matthew stilled his hands.

"No."

"Nooooow?"

Matthew laughed and let go.

"Now!"

Gilbert cackled and removed the bucket, leaving behind a perfect tower of sand. He cheered and clapped in excitement.

"Look! Look! I did it!" He grinned and pointed at the newest addition to the sandcastle. "Look!"

"Yes," Matthew smiled, "it's very nice."

"We just need to do that a hundred more times, or a thousand, or a trillion more times and it will be big enough for an actual king and queen and prince and princess and dog! C'mon!"

Matthew swallowed a sigh and started on the next bucket as Gilbert egged him on.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Just another little omake for fun. Sending my love to Mayurei 13, who let's me write in her alternate universe, and to everyone else I need to send replies to. I also want to send some love to orangepencils, BlackRoseGirl666, soulglutton98, Odisdera-kun, and anyone else who has been reviewing Inspired and painting my darkened days a little brighter. _


	4. Yet Another Omake

**Yet Another Omake**

"C'mon! Come on Matthew!"

"Yes, yes…" Matthew grumbled as he lowered himself off the pier and into the sea. Gilbert was swimming circles around him and clapping his hands in excitement.

"Let's go! C'mon!"

The seawater was cold but not as cold as it had been a couple of months ago when the merman had first washed into his life. Matthew kicked his feet and envied the long white tail that propelled Gilbert forward.

He was wearing an old bathing suit that he had found in the attic of the lighthouse. It must have belonged to his grandfather once upon a time. It was one piece with red and white stripes and he would absolutely die of mortification if anyone besides Gilbert or his dog saw it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming… You're so impatient."

"No," Gilbert tugged on one of his soaking wet curls, "you're just too slow."

Matthew tried to bat his hands away but Gilbert grabbed them and started spinning him around in the water.

"Wah!"

"Bwahaha!"

The large white dog standing on the end of pier barked once, twice, before apparently deciding that he did not really care if his master was in trouble. He sat down, panting in the sunlight, and watched the festivities instead.

"Gilbert!"

The merman finally let go and Matthew just managed to stop himself from flying into the pier. The dog snorted in amusement but made no move to defend his honour.

"You're too slow," he said again with a smile. "What is the point of 'legs' if all they do is slow you down?"

Matthew closed his eyes in exasperation. He had tried explaining the merits of legs to Gilbert a thousand times but the merman refused to believe walking on the beach could be just as wonderful as swimming in the sea.

When he opened them again, Gilbert was nowhere to be seen.

"Gilbert…?" Matthew spun in the water, scanning the horizon. "Where are…?"

He was cut off as something, or _someone_, pulled him under the surface in a splash. Bubbles danced around him as he tried to remember not to breathe.

He reached the bottom and found Gilbert laughing at him.

Matthew tried to swear but it came out in more bubbles and just made Gilbert laugh harder. He was holding his sides and screeching in Mermish.

'_Too slow'_, Gilbert mouthed. He was teasing him.

Matthew crossed him arms over his chest and pouted. Gilbert swam closer, his laughter tapering off into a curious expression.

'_You can't breathe underwater, can you?'_

Matthew rolled his eyes.

'_Oh. Whoops.'_

He grabbed his hands again but instead of swinging him around, he kissed him. Matthew tried to scramble backwards but he could not work up the momentum. Gilbert deepened the kiss and Matthew opened his mouth in surprise.

That was when he realized what Gilbert was doing; he was breathing _for_ him.

Matthew spluttered when Gilbert pulled back. Gilbert just smiled, all teeth, and started to drag him back towards the surface.

"Don't _do_ that!" Matthew gasped as he broke the surface. Gilbert cocked his head to the side and swished his tail. The dog barked in alarm and Matthew wondered how long the two of them had been underwater.

"What? Save your life?"

"No! Kiss me!"

"Okay."

Gilbert kissed him again.

"Gah!"

Gilbert swam out of his reach when Matthew tried to smack him. His face was burning with embarrassment. He had kissed Gilbert on the forehead before but this was different.

"I don't know what you're complaining about."

"You kissed me! Twice!"

"Mmhmm."

"That's not…" Matthew massaged his temples.

"We should do that again."

"No, we should not!"

"Yes, we should," Gilbert nodded his head as if he had just come to some sort of decision. "Yes, definitely."

"No, I…"

"Yes."

"But…"

"Yes."

Matthew groaned and collapsed against the pier. It seemed that arguing with Gilbert was even more exhausting than swimming with him. Gilbert came in close again and leaned on his shoulder.

The two of them watched the sun touch the horizon and paint the sea in shades of yellow.

"But…" He tried again.

"Kissing is fun. We should do it again. Definitely."

Matthew sighed, Gilbert cackled, and the sun set in the distance.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_I'm just messing around. Because I can… Because MapleVogel lets me borrow her alternate universe for my own amusement… And because I have had an emotionally taxing day and I wanted to write something meaningless and sweet._

_Poor, poor Matthew… Gilbert has him wrapped around his little finger. Besides, it is hard to argue with the merman. I've tried._

_Oh, and the bathing suit described here is the one that the artist often draws Matthew wearing._


End file.
